


Didn't End Short

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [7]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Post UC 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: nadine/nate - meeting again post-game and actually hitting it off





	

Shit shit shit _shit_ -

Nathan’s mind was in a panic, his heart thudding in his chest as he immediately glanced away, eyes searching the crowd for Sam. He was dead, doomed, _game over._

Like a lion prowling through tall grass, Nadine had emerged from the crowd like the skilled hunter she _was_.

“Nathan Drake,” She says, voice low, but loud enough to make Nathan flinch. Yup, he’d definitely been seen.

He turns to offer her to widest, most apologetic smile he could muster. “Oh! Uh, Nadine - uh, hi - hello! Didn’t uh - didn’t see you there.”

The Shoreline leader merely smiled at him, setting a hand on her hip as she looked him up and down. “Relax, I’m not going to kill you.”

“This time-” He blurted, biting on his own tongue as he prepared himself for an ass-kicking. God, he never knew when to _shut up._

Instead, Nadine throws her head back in an amused, chortled laugh. “Dear God, you act like a guilty man. The past is in the past, it was nothing personal, Nathan. Business.”

The retired treasure hunter manages to smile, or attempt one, his nerves still on edge.

* * *

And that was how he found himself two beers deep at a lovely little bar Nadine knew of. Private, elusive. The bartender must’ve recognized her because he made her some exotic drink without even being prompted. 

He lost track of time, laughing along with her and swapping stories. They avoided Rafe and Avery’s treasure altogether, still a sore and bitter subject for them both. All the blood that was shed there - and for what?

“You know, Nathan, you’re not as bad of a guy as the stories let on,” She says after a moment, taking a moment to finish her drink.

“I’m glad to see that my reputation _doesn’t_ succeed me then,” He returned, feeling relaxed and calmed. And not just because of the drinks - or, he hoped not anyway. “Hopefully those uh - stories will die down soon.”

“I think not,” Nadine chuckles, “You’re a legend, and legends take a long while to die out. Retired or not.” She gives him a pointed look and he merely shrugs.

“I got bigger things than treasure to look forwards too now,” He says, smiling at the thought of starting a family with Elena.

She sets some coin on the table, paying off her tab - and Nathan’s before he can even protest. “That’s a real shame, Nathan. You’re quite skilled at what you did. But… I’m happy for you, I’m glad things didn’t end… short.”

Nathan thought that it was a very nice way of saying  _‘glad you didn’t catch a bullet and bleed out in the weeds._ ’

“Ah, well, I won’t brag,” Nathan shrugs, voice upbeat with amusement. “But if you ever need some pointers…”

“I know where to look… sorry to run, Nathan, but it’s been great catching up,” She stands, pointing her fingers at him in a mock gun, “Until next time.”

And just like that, she’s vanished once more, a predator blending along with unsuspecting prey. Nathan scratched the back of his neck and smiled to himself, recounting everything they’d just talked about.

Yeah… he was glad things didn’t end ‘short’ for any of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write!!


End file.
